Concealed In Love
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: What if Hogwarts adopts more secrets than the school is meant to conceal? Hermione actually becomes one of them. Who will help uncover and protect the Gryffindor know-it-all with many obstacles tormenting the young mind?


**Concealed In Love**

**Summary-** What if Hogwarts adopts more secrets than the school is meant to conceal? Hermione actually becomes one of them. Who will help uncover and protect the Gryffindor know-it-all with many obstacles tormenting the young mind?

This story is made in honor of my friend **Gingerstorm101**. I love you girl. I hope you love it.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do not make any money off them. This purely for my own fun. I am a hopeless fan.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this read. :)

Chapter 1- Werewolf, Dog, or Cat

In the final hours before the children were to arrive at the great magical institution known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was conversing in his office with two of the schools most famous pranksters. The two pranksters were, for the moment, seated across from Professor Dumbledore at his desk in two comfy chairs sulking and muttering obscenities about another one of the all knowing mans ideas.

"You have finally lost it old man!" A dark, wavy haired man said gruffly as he folded his arms across his chest in disbelief.

"Now, now, Sirius, calm down. Give this some thought. After all, I have always loved you as a dog."The sandy-brown haired man chuckled as he sat in the chair next to his friend playing with a button on his tattered tan robes.

"Shut it you old wolf!"Sirius snarled, obviously in no mood to play games.

Both men jumped in their seats as Dumbledore slammed the palms of his hands onto his desk commanding their attention.

"Both of you are needed here this year. I have already explained about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and how the Ministry will be interfering with the school. That is also why I need Remus to be here. I want you to stay within the protective wards so I can prepare you for your mission on talking to other werewolves for the cause. You will be Dolores' assistant with teaching DADA. Your room will be the one next to Dolores' on the fifth floor. As for you Sirius, I want you to stay in your animagus form for the entirety of the school year. You will go to Severus every evening and allow him to give you a potion so you can resume your animagus without fail. It will last the whole day, so as long as the potion is in your system you can not become human. You will be posing as Harry's familiar, so you will get to stay with him up in Gryffindor tower."Dumbledore explained sternly before resuming a more composed manner and offering Sirius and Remus some tea.

Remus agreed that tea was a brilliant idea and excepted a steaming cup from the Professor while Sirius just stared at Dumbledore, dumbfounded.

'I can't believe that I have to be Snuffles for the entire school year! I like that I will get to be closer to Harry, but having to go to Snape for anything is ridiculous.'Sirius thought in horror.

"Sirius, I know that Severus and you do not get along, but it is crucial that you stay in disguise. Yes, the Order knows the truth about your allegiances, but having a Ministry spy within the walls of Hogwarts will do you no favours. You are still a mass murderer."Dumbledore said in a calm tone before he took a sip from his cup of tea, then placed it back on his desk.

"I know all that, but to constantly go to Snivellus for something is beyond anything I am willing do. That man and I have never got along, and I refuse to be near him more than I have to be."

"Good! You are not the only one who will have to get Potions from Severus. Remus will continue to take his Wolfsbane Potion before every full moon."Dumbledore stated with his all knowing twinkle shining in his eyes.

Remus just sighed at the fact he was and always would be taken over by the blasted wolf every full moon. Sirius just huffed in displeasure at having to do what this old fool wanted. Dumbledore was giving them a place to stay, and no matter how much he and Remus disliked the situation at hand, no amount of complaining was going to change the fact that they were pawns in Dumbledore's plans.

"Even though I have to be here, don't expect me to be nice to this Ministry egg and Snivellus."Sirius growled out as he took leave from his seat.

"Sirius, we can't afford to be rude. You will be a good dog and behave."Remus said gently before taking his final sip of tea. He was thinking about the sorting and the feast, and had to prepare for it. He was still wearing his old tattered robes he had had for years. He knew that Dumbledore had the House Elves prepare his room and gave him a wardrobe that was full with simple but fine robes that were all carefully tailored to fit him perfectly. He was still not sure how to go about thanking the man for taking care of him like this. He had wanted to decline the clothes, but Dumbledore had insisted that he keep them. All Remus could do was politely oblige and except a salary for his assistance this year with Umbridge.

Sensing that Sirius was getting restless and that Remus was nervous about his presentation with having to stand next to Umbridge while being introduced in front of the students at the feast, the twinkling eyed old fool just decided to let Remus be on his way so he could help Sirius with approaching Professor Snape about his transformation.

"I will bid you a good day and will see you at the feast, Remus. As for you, Sirius, we need to pay Severus a visit."Dumbledore said before Remus respectfully bowed and bid his friend and colleague a good day before exiting the Headmaster's office.

"I am not going to like what is in store for me am I?"Sirius asked with his voice full of dread.

Dumbledore just chuckled and waved his wand to vanish his and Remus' teacups back to the kitchens for the elves to take care of.

Hogwarts school has many magical creatures living inside and around it. One of these creatures is known as a House Elf. Professor Dumbledore had made sure to give the elves many jobs because that is what the elves live for. House Elves love to serve people so keeping them happy is a simple task. They make sure the students' luggage are all correctly placed in their proper dorms for the year, they work in the kitchens preparing feasts for the Professors and students, and they also helped with the cleaning around the common rooms.

"We are now going to find Severus so you can take your Potion. I asked him yesterday to start brewing it so he should have a fresh batch made up for you now."Dumbledore explained before walking towards his office door. He could hear Sirius following behind him while muttering words of _Greasy git, hooked nosed bastard, Lily-loving potions-freak, _along with many other obscenities that came out of the mans mouth sounding like something foul had been tasted on his lips.

Dumbledore just blocked out the mans words on their trek through the halls. They were heading towards the Dungeons and had come across the schools caretaker, Argus Filch. Dumbledore just smiled at the man who had a broom in one hand with his cat, Mrs. Norris, next to him on the floor. Sirius, on the other hand, just scowled at the pair, making Filch grimace, and Mrs. Norris hiss. It was apparent that Mrs. Norris was not going to be making friends with Sirius. The man could sense the cat's reproachful attitude towards him as soon as he came into view. He just thought the man next to the cat had a disturbing demeanour about him, which really wasn't far from the truth.

"Sorry about that, Argus. My friend has not had the best of days and is in need of a remedy from Severus."Dumbledore said not even glancing back at the grungy man and his feline companion. "Good day! See you at the feast."

With that said and done, Dumbledore turned the final corner and stopped, making Sirius bump right into him as he snapped out of his thoughts. They were now standing at Professor Snape's classroom door.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean I could just easily hide out in Remus' quarters as I am."Sirius said, trying to convince Dumbledore that disturbing the git was a bad idea.

"We have gone over this. Remus will be making DADA lesson plans with Umbridge and will be going in and out of his chambers. We can not risk you being seen, no matter who it is."

Sirius just sighed in exasperation before giving in to his soon to be personal hell. He now had to face his worse enemy, and he even had to put aside his Gryffindor pride. The man was a Slytherin for crying out loud. Sirius was definitely not pleased with his fate being placed in Dumbledore's wrinkled hands.

Seeing as the man was as resigned as he would possibly be, Dumbledore rapped on Snape's classroom door and waited as footsteps could be heard stalking steadily towards it.

Severus Snape is a man who loves his privacy and disliked being interrupted. He had been preparing his fourth years lesson plan for this upcoming semester. Who he saw when he opened the door made him scowl. He had been expecting to see Black sooner or later, but he was sincerely hoping it would be much later. Like around the time the feast was over.

Dumbledore could read Snape's expression like a book and decided to comment on it.

"I have a great deal of things to do before and after the sorting. I need Sirius to be in his animagus form now. Severus, I know how constantly you work with your brews and am sure the first batch for Sirius is surely done by now."Dumbledore said before he brushed his way past his Potions Master and stepped into the stuffy classroom.

Sirius was not in the mood to fight right now and was starting to feel a bit deflated about having to rely on his enemy for what he needed. He just looked down at the floor as he felt Snape drilling his gaze into him. 'The man is so creepy!'Sirius thought in annoyance.

"I think you have done an exceedingly good job in setting up your classroom Severus. I just know that we will be in for one interesting year. I will now leave you and Sirius to what needs to be done. I will trust that you will make sure everything goes according to plan."Dumbledore said in a serious manner as he inspected both men over his half-moon spectacles. He just bid them both a good day and left the classroom resuming his confident care free air.

"Well, are you going to come in or not, Black?"Severus asked in a cold tone as he watched the mongrel mutt pierce him with a glare of his own.

"I don't want to be here anymore than I am sure you want my presence here. If you don't mind, I will leave you alone, Snivellus, and be on my way."Sirius answered in obvious irritation.

Before Sirius could contemplate leaving, Severus had his wand out to deal with the ignorant prats misconduct. The dark man just waved his wand in a swift motion making an invisible force push Sirius into the room and having the door shut and lock behind him.

"What the bloody he-"

Sirius was cut off by a swift silencing charm, making Severus smirk in amusement at how riled Sirius was getting.

"You are too easy to bait, Black. The Headmaster has made it my duty to make sure your transformation is taken care of. He knew that you would try running, so he asked me to stop you and lock you in this room until you take your potion. I have put a silencing charm on you because you cannot stop rudely spewing rubbish from your mouth. Until you can agree to be civil, I will not lift the spell."Snape explained in his teaching voice.

Sirius couldn't do much more than glare and continued to do so even though he knew Snape was paying him no mind as the man walked past him and went into the classroom cupboard that was full of Potions ingredients. Sirius just continued to silently brood to himself.

Severus had finished Sirius' potion early morning and had placed it in the cupboard with his ingredients. Normally, he would keep the important brews on him in his personal quarters, otherwise they would go in the schools potion storeroom. He did not want the mutt in his quarters, and students and elves sometimes broke into his store room, so he just kept it in the classroom.

"Normally Madam Pomfrey would issue out potions needed for emergencies, but as you have to also hide from her, I have to handle your potion consumption. You will take this Potion, then leave me in peace!"Snape stated with authority.

As a kind of Gryffindor answer, Sirius just walked up to Snape and swiped the potion filled flask from the mans hand. He took a slight pause to sniff it before downing it in one gulp. He would not let Snape have the gratitude for having this power over him.

"That's a good mutt."Snape sneered at Sirius who just scowled back at the git.

That was all Sirius could do before he could feel his senses heighten and fur starting to sprout down his back. At this rate it didn't really matter if he could speak or not. As soon as he was a dog only animals would understand him. He just surrendered to the rest of the transformation. He had been trying to fight back the potion, but Snape is too good with his brews. He shrank to the proper height of his animagus and looked down at his paws.

"Now you will let me place a collar around your neck, or I will muzzle you and put a leash on you."Snape said in authority before rummaging through his cloak pockets and pulling out a red leather strip with a silver tag attached to a loop hanging off the collar.

'Why do I have to wear a collar?'Sirius thought as he saw Snape make his way towards him.

As if in answer to his unspoken question, Snape decided to explain why Sirius would have to wear a collar.

"You will have to wear this collar so you can not escape the premises of Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows about you not wanting to take this potion everyday so he has made sure that it will make you make your way down here every evening at 7:00pm."

Sirius just looked Snape directly in the eyes. Black ones on blue ones. Sirius hated the idea of the tricked out collar but was suddenly feeling exhausted. He knew the transformation had taken a lot of his energy and really just wanted to get away from Snape. He could feel Snape using his fingers through his fur to fasten the collar around his neck.

When Snape finally finished, he flicked his wand once more at Sirius so the collar would not come off and the silencing charm would vanish. He was just internally thankful that Sirius was cooperating with him.

"You may now leave my quarters, mutt."Snape stated while raising his eyebrows and using his wand once more to unlock and open the door.

Sirius just let loose a bark to test his vocals, then bounded out of Snape's office and out of the dungeons.

~HG~

"Ouch, Ron! You sat on my tail!"A bushy haired Gryffindor girl exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry Hermione."A red headed boy apologized.

Hermione Granger was now seated at the Gryffindor table for her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As par usual, all eyes were on her. She could see the students at the Slytherin table snickering and pointing at her while most the students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were staring at her with a mix of sympathy and disgust. It was evidently clear on most of the faces she saw. It happened every year ever since the accident in her second year.

Her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had taken some Polyjuice Potion and disguised themselves as their enemy's, Draco Malfoy's cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She had taken that same Potion and was supposed to turn into Millicent Bulstrode, another Slytherin that had gotten into a wrestling match with her their second year at the duelling club. Instead of turning into her, she had turned into a cat. Now she was a permanent cat for the rest of her life. She had tried going to Madam Pomfrey but she told her there was nothing that could be done for her condition. The only reason she had even taken the stupid Potion was so she could help gather information about who opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the Headmaster start to speak. Harry, Ron and herself were the last ones to arrive at the ceremony and were glad that they had not missed Professor Dumbledore's speech. They had missed the sorting but it looked like they had gained a great few new Gryffindors in their house. She just tried to smile at a new girl a little ways down from her, but the girl just looked away frowning and focused her eyes on the greatest wizard since Merlin.

Hermione just listened to the man welcome everyone back for another year at Hogwarts before introducing who was on staff this year. When he got to the topic of Defence Against The Dark Arts, and introduced Professor Umbridge and her assistant for the year, Professor Lupin, everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff broke out in cheers. The Slytherins just groaned at seeing the werewolf back. Hermione knew that the happiest of all to see Remus was Harry. Remus was one of Harry's father James Potter's friends growing up. Not to mention that he is and was the best DADA Professor the school has had since they had been enrolled at Hogwarts. What puzzled Hermione was the comment Harry said about Umbridge. She had been at his hearing about the Dementours attacking him and his cousin back in the muggle world.

Hermione just frowned as Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore to make a speech of her own. Remus had bowed after being introduced then sat down once the cheering ebbed. Umbridge on the other hand did not sit down and decided to talk on Dumbledore's behalf.

Her ears just flattened against her skull as she heard what the woman in all pink had to say. 'Apparently the Ministry of Magic is trying to get into the walls of the castle and has sent Dolores Umbridge to make sure that the school is a fit place for us students. Ever since Harry claimed that Voldemort is back, things have not been right with Fudge and the Ministry. I hope nothing too drastic happens because a Ministry spy is here this year.'Hermione thought as she watched Harry clench his hands on the table in front of him.

Everything stated to become more calm as the food appeared and Umbridge was seated at the head table with the other Professors.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?"Hermione asked as she watched her friend across from her slide his fork through his potatoes and corn with an expression of concern on his face.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine. I am just worried about how Sirius is holding up. If Remus is here this year then Sirius has got to be a Grimmuald Place all by himself. That has got to be very boring for him."Harry said as he placed his fork on the table and looked the girl into her soft yellow eyes.

"Maybe you could write Sirius a letter. I am sure he would love to hear from you once you are settled in."

Harry just agreed with her before turning his attention to Neville Longbottom, who had dropped a glass of Pumpkin juice on the floor between them.

"Mr. Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention."Professor Snape said as he walked up to the Gryffindor table unnoticed because of the commotion Neville himself was making about the accident.

"That's not fair sir! Neville just dropped it by accident."Hermione yelled in exasperation. It was so much like her Professor to take away points from her house for the littlest things. He truly despised Gryffindors.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn to a Professor, Miss Granger. I have come here to give you a letter. You will come down to my office tonight at 7:30."Snape said silkily before stalking out of the great hall menacingly with his robes billowing behind him.

"I wonder what that's all about?"A boy named Seamus Finnegan questioned.

Everyone at the table around them were fuming over the injustice that was Snape, but all Hermione could think about is the letter she had just received from the man that just radiated power. Some of her fellow Gryffindor's wanted her to open the letter at the table, but she declined because she was tired of , and would rather read the letter in private. Her whiskers just twitched in annoyance at being signalled out by the cruel man. He would only usually teach her in class so this was a total surprise. Her curiosity, though, eventually won out her fight to open this mysterious letter, so she came up with the idea to leave. She said a quick fib about wanting to look up something in the library and scurry out of the great hall, feeling many eyes on her as she left.

Hermione had, for the most part, gotten used to the feline part of her. What she would never get used to, though, was that all her clothes had to be specially fitted to accommodate her long grey tail. Even her school robes had a hole sized for her tail to pop out freely and not be confined. The worst part about being a feline were the hairballs, and having to explain her situation to her muggle parents.

Hermione had always dreamed about being able to transform into an animal as a little girl, now all she wanted was to become fully human again. She had always been different but now she was completely noticeable by all who cared to look in her direction. She would get called names by the Slytherins like _cat girl _or _the mouse chaser_. They were the most heard but there were so many more directed at her. By the other houses things were said about her behind her back. Since she still had Harry and Ron by her side she wasn't totally heart broken. Sure they teased her but they were like brothers. That is just what brothers would do. She was still the brightest witch of her age and nothing would change that. She was and would always be Hermione Jean Granger!

'I need to find a good place to read this. Maybe the girls dorm.'Hermione thought as she climbed the spiral staircases until she reached the seventh floor. Her mind was so preoccupied with what the upcoming year was going to entail for her, that she jumped when the Fat Lady asked her for the password to get into Gryffindor tower.

"Oh right, the password. I arrived at the feast late so I did not get a chance to hear the password."Hermione said, receiving a stern expression from the portrait of the lady.

"No password, no entrance!"The Fat Lady said making Hermione apologize for disturbing her and finding refuge in the place she felt she most belonged in.

Hermione sighed when she entered the library. She could smell the dusty old tomes and could not help the smile that came across her face. The smile vanished though when Madam Pince looked over at who entered her library. She had once been friends with the librarian because of all the hours she spent in here but now she was one of Pince's worst enemies. As Hermione is still technically a student at the school, she is alowedd to be in the library. She just thought back to her second year in sadness.

-Flashback-

After she had been in the Hospital wing for about a week after her accident, she had went to the library to check out some books for the assignments she had to catch up on. As soon as the Madam had spotted her she was yelled at in a tone of voice that chased off a group of first years studying at the first table you came to upon entrance in the library. The other students in the library looked at the row that was about to happen between the nasty librarian and student.

"No pets allowed in my library!"Pince had yelled making several of the students wince including Hermione. "Animals are forbidden to be in here! OUT!"

Some part of her wanted to back down and just leave the library, but the Gryffindor courage in her was telling her to stand up for herself.

"I am a student here and I deserve to enter the library and to be alowed the privilege to read the books here. I refuse to leave! This is my favourite place to be in the entire castle and I won't give it up."Hermione declared making the room go deathly silent. You could probably have heard a pen drop if you were listening for it.

"That is it! We are going to see Professor Dumbledore."The librarian commanded. She did not want fur balls all over the floor or on books in her nice, cared for library. She would not be dealing with litter boxes and cleaning supplies for any animal no matter if they were human only a week ago.

Hermione just followed the enraged librarian silently. When they did come to the Headmaster's office, they both could see Professor Dumbledore a little ways down the hall talking with Professor Mcgonagall, the Transfiguration Professor.

Dumbledore had greeted the both of us before Pince had exploded about how she would not have animals in her library no matter the circumstances. Dumbledore had just conjured up a cup of tea for the hysteric woman then politely started to talk to her about how responsible Hermione is and how being a cat would not change anything about her still being a straight O student. Hermione just smugly turned around in triumph. All Dumbledore had pretty much done was calm the lady down and give her a pat on the back before sending her on her way. Hermione just looked over at Dumbledore after the librarian had made her leave and saw the man wink at her with his eyes twinkling madly. Her ears just twitched in contentment at Dumbledore's tricks and grandfatherly way of doing things for his students. Mcgonagall just smirked in amusement before she bid both Dumbledore and Hermione a good day.

-End Flashback-

Hermione just ignored the glare directed at her and walked over to a table in the far back of the library. When she was seated, she just huffed and pulled out the letter from her pocket. The girl ripped open the envelope with the seal as _SS _marked into it. She unfolded the parchment and began to read the script that was purely Snape's scrawl.

_I have a solution to your problem. Every night you will come to me to get treatment for your lapse of judgement. Like tonight, I want you to come to my office at 7:30 every evening. If you fail to comply there will be punishment. Do not disappoint me._

_SS _

The girl was in complete shock at what she read, so she went over the letter two more times to make sure she was not imagining the parchment clenched in her hands. She just took a shaky breath only to have one thought go through her head.

'Snape has a solution to my problem?'


End file.
